Apollo and Daphne: One Piece Style
by NoctisStella20
Summary: The classic Greek myth with a comedic twist of One Piece! contains a mild nudity and Sanji/Vivi pairing


**Apollo and Daphne: One Piece Style**

**By: NoctisStella20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in One Piece.**

**A/N: I loved this myth, it's cute yet sad at the same time… and the perfect subject for me to try on a romantic-comedy type of stories… preferably around Sanji. **

**

* * *

**

_A long time ago, a small nymph was born inside the forest of Grand Line…_

"Congratulations Cobra-sama!" Igaram proudly cried at the king's newborn baby.

Cobra, the river god, smiled at his crying daughter. Though Vivi had been an infant, her face had reminded him of his wife. Surely she'll grow as beautiful as her mother did. Her wife let Cobra hold the baby in his arms, giving Cobra a close up look at his daughter.

"Vivi… look at your daddy…" Cobra cooed gently.

…_with a very terrible misplaced curse. _

At the same time, a servant tripped by his own feet and the bottle that he holds slips from his fingers, pouring its green contents everywhere to the baby.

Silence.

"AAAAAAAAAH! MY VIVI HAD BEEN POISONED!" Cobra went into a full-scale panic over his daughter's "accident".

"Your highness, calm down!" Pell, the guardian of the forest, tried his best to wake the queen from her sudden faint.

"YOU BASTARD!" Igaram began to kick relentlessly at the poor servant.

"Wait! It's not a poison!" The servant halted Igaram's foot to plead.

"It wasn't?" The entire forest roared in surprise.

"Yeah, it wasn't."

There was a tremendous sigh of relief throughout the forest.

"Instead, it was a plant fertilizer!" The servant grinned ear to ear.

Another silence.

"MY BABY DAUGHTER IS NOT A PLANT, YOU DUMBASS!" Cobra yelled angrily.

"Your highness! Language!" Chaka reminded him.

"BASTARD!" Igaram once again beat the poor, stupid servant into a mass of pulp.

_Never the less, she grew up to be a fine, young nymph. However, the day when she was at her finest beauty would turn out to be the most tragic day of her life…_

"Vivi-san, have you heard it?" The nymph's closest friend, Chopper, walked next to Vivi, who was carrying bathing supplies.

"Hm? What?" Vivi turned to her friend curiously. Today she wore a white and gold silk dress that nearly transparent because it had been terribly hot all day and she needed a dip in the nearest lake.

"Sanji fought with another okama again," Chopper replied, "That's the third this week. I know he hates them ever since he accidentally landed at the Kamabakka Island, but that doesn't give him the rights to discriminate them…"

"Oh…" Vivi nodded understandingly.

Vivi had known Sanji as the god of the sun and one of the infamous gods of Grand Line. Although he possessed extremely powerful legs that could shatter the earth, he was more interested in finding a female companion rather than minding his duties on the land. Nearly all his stories involved with outrageous attempts of skirt-chasing every single beautiful maiden on the land.

But Vivi had never seen Sanji up in close before. Shrugging, she walked mindlessly towards the lake.

_Meanwhile, Cupid is throwing another tantrum at his last humiliation…_

"NGAAAAAHH! STUPID PERVERT GOD! How dare he?" The cupid, Bon Clay, sniffled as he holds his gold and pink bow. "How dare he mock me? I only asked if he's interested in my love arrow but he kick me instead! Waaaah!" Bon Clay began to cry waterfalls, and then his face burrowed into dark frown. "If that's what you want, Sanji-chan, then fine! Vengeance shall be mine for those who do not trust others in an attempted friendship!"

Quickly as a bee, Bon Clay tracked Sanji down at the forest in the nearby lake. The overconfident smug face drove Bon Clay into fury, aiming his poison arrow at the pervert love-cook-god… when something caught his eye. In the lake, he saw Vivi scrubbing her body with water at the lake's waterfall. The most created the steam that closed her privates from the view.

Bon Clay's mind had another idea.

He throws the poison arrow away and instead, he took out a love arrow and aimed it at Sanji. _ZINK!_ A perfect hit. Next, he aimed a hate arrow at Vivi and plunged the arrow at Vivi in swift.

"Mwahahahaha! Feast your eyes on your loss, Sanji! You'll learn that first love could hurt you in the most possible way! That's the punishment for hitting an okama like me!" Bon Clay twirled his toes around like a ballerina in amusement.

_After Cupid had done, the nymph felt a sudden, tremendous pressure upon her chest and clutched it painfully. _

Vivi's body shook from her own tremor, is as if she was hit by an arrow or something. "Ow… what is this…?"

_The same thing also happened to the sun god…_

"OW! SHIT! What the hell?" Sanji had felt an arrow implanted through his buttocks. He spun around, angrily demanding for the enemy to appear.

"I know you're here, shitty-bastard… come out and fight me like a man!" As he was searching for the culprit, he stumbled through the bush that leads him to the lake. Fortunately, he recovered, but his eyes widened at a sight…

…_only for him to saw the beautiful nymph before him… _

In front of him, a maiden… no, a nymph, appeared out of the waterfall, wet and misty from her bath. Her supple breasts and curvy figure had water trickling down towards her bottom, where the mist seemed to tease him by hiding the view that he sought after. More importantly, her face! What had been hidden by her blue hair, now he can see it closely: fair, young and pure. His type.

Sanji's heartbeat drummed even more loudly than before. Before long, the god loses his cool mind at the beauty. His beast instincts took over.

…_and then, he fell in love._

"MELLORINE!" Sanji jumped out in a love struck way, hearts are upon his eyes.

Of course, his outburst startled Vivi in surprise as she covered her body with her dress. She turned around to see a handsome young man clutching his nose to prevent the nosebleed from coming out. There was a feeling of fear as Vivi saw in that man.

Resuming into his normal side, Sanji tried to put his charming smile upon the nearly naked nymph in front of him. "My lady, don't fear me, for I am Sanji, the god of sun and love." He spoke as huskily as possible.

_Yet, the nymph's response was not what he had expected. _

"KYAAAAAAAAA! A PERVERT!" Vivi fling a rock at Sanji, hitting straight at his forehead. She dashed out of the water, dressing up along the way.

"Ah… what a wonderful nymph… such a feisty one of which beauty cannot be rivaled by anything I've seen!" Sanji murmured lovingly while holding his bleeding forehead. His face changed of one with pure lust and love struck; already indulging himself at the visions of the nymph he had seen.

_And so, began to chase of the nymph and the Sun god…_

"Wait for me, my maiden!" Sanji laughed cheerfully as he gave the nymph a chase. "Don't fear me! I love you! I'll give you anything that you ever wanted!"

"No! Stay away!" Vivi glanced at the man chasing her, blushing as he avoided his gaze.

"Is that a blush I see, mademoiselle? Ah, the shy ones always turned me on! No need to worry, little one! I shall treat you like a lover in a second I've caught you!" His declaration only brings more fear to Vivi as she tried to outrun the perverted god behind her.

"Chopper! Help me!" Vivi cried out helplessly.

Chopper slept soundly at the meadow while munching his cotton candy.

'_That reindeer!_' Vivi thought hopelessly.

_So the nymph ran and ran… but she can't have enough stamina to run forever right? _

"Kyaah!" Vivi tripped on loose roots of the tree. When she struggled to get up, Sanji pulled her into his embrace and he began to kiss her neck and shoulders. "No… stop!" Vivi blushed furiously as Sanji kissed her ear lobe.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you gently, my dear, sweet, precious, angel…" Sanji whispered lovingly, tilting her head around to meet his. As Vivi gasped at his face, Sanji used this opportunity to lower his lips to hers…

Meanwhile…

"I'll assure you, it'll make the plants grow bigger!" Coby, the gardener, replied to Igaram. He was holding a bag of powder.

"I won't believe it until I see it, child!" Igaram brushed off Coby's assurance. "Just poured it on, already!"

"Okay, give me a sex- EEK!" Coby spotted a centipede next to his shoe and throw the powder bag at Sanji and Vivi in retaliation.

Back to Sanji and Vivi…

Vivi struggled under his iron grip, and then she gave up. She closed her eyes as she felt Sanji's lips getting nearer and nearer to her…

_BOMPF!_

The powder hit Vivi on the head, then… mama mia! What's this? Vivi's body began to turn into those of plants! Her feet became one with earth and her hair sprouted blue leaves...

Sanji, completely in his lust, kissed Vivi on the lips, savoring her soft taste before a rough texture, similar to a tree, exchanged her soft ones. "Why do I feel as if I'm kissing a tree?" He thought. When he opened his eyes, his gaze turned that to a shock. In front of his, his beloved Vivi had turned completely into a tree.

At this point, he stared at it in full surprise before he wailed loudly, sobbing and bawling at the sight of his first true love.

"OH WOE IS ME!" Sanji cried loudly. "WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER OLIKE THIS! OH MY SWEET MAIDEN! TURNED INTO A TREE UPON MY PERVERTED DEMISE! OF ALL PEOPLE, ME!" He wailed once again, a thing that toppled a god like him… into a crying man.

Upon hearing Sanji's wail, Igaram curiously went to the source of the voice, only to find the familiar figure in a form of a tree. Igaram's jaws dropped to the ground.

"VIVI-SAMA!" Igaram screamed in horror at the sight. "I knew I shouldn't trust Coby's gardening powder and that fertilizer! Oh sweet mother of Gaea, I'm so screwed! What would the king say about this?"

"Then… I shall keep this leaves as a reminder of my own foolishness…" Sanji sniffled as he took the blue leaves to create a crown, only for Igaram to kick him on the face.

"Are you mad? This is Vivi-sama's hair, your idiot!" Igaram huffed in anger.

"Oh, so you're not mad because I chased her out of her bath?"

"WHAT?" Another boot to the head.

Somewhere, an okama is laughing at his success… but cry over his mistake as well.

_And that is why; the blue leaves of Grand Line are sacred to many… even to a certain perverted blonde-haired god… _

"Change her back, dammit!" Sanji shouted at the author.

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
